Storyline and Missions in King of The Hill
This is the list of missions featured '''in Grand Theft Auto: King of The Hill. And if you would like to know the whole plot of KOTH.. Well, it's told here too. In the game, many missions are available to do at the same time from multiple characters, so this list does not reflect any required chronological order of completion. Each character's respective missions, however, can be only completed in the order listed. And, of course, some characters and their respective missions may not be unlocked until the certain missions are completed. In total there are 46 missions. Chapter I: Welcome to Merryweather Security After an incident in Afghanistan that cost the life of his best friend, Miklos Lipton seceded from the duty and left back to America. He has arrived in Blaine County, San Andreas. Miklos Lipton *Duty Calls: Miklos Lipton has arrived in Los Santos to work in Merryweather Security. He's trying to forget his Afghanistan memories and not get involved with anything that requires his military experience. But well, what do you know, swinging weapon is the best he can do, so working in Merryweather is probably the only suitable job for him. Miklos goes meet Sgt. Otto Matic. Sgt. Otto Matic *Workload: Sgt. Matic orders Miklos to work at once. Miklos needs to use a forklift to move weapon crates in right places. *Run, You Fools: Miklos must take part in a jog to prove Sgt. Matic he's in a good shape. Perry Harris *Take Up Arms: Miklos meets Perry Harris at the barracks, who offers him friendship. Perry says he sees Miklos has a "gift" and wants to know if Miklos is suitable for his "master plan". They visit the garrison's shooting range to practice their shooting skills. *Be Polite: To see if Miklos is good at stealth, Perry makes him humiliate a one soldier that has been rude towards him. *Friends With Benefits: When Miklos questions Perry's "master plan", the answer is "soon you'll find out". But first, Miklos and Perry go to Sandy Shores and steal an RV for Aztecas, friends of Perry. Sgt. Otto Matic *War & Games: Miklos takes part in war game.. Well it's actually a drill in theRichards Majestic Building. Devin Weston *I, Spy: Miklos meets Donald Percival and Devin Weston, and the latter offers him a job. Miklos should go to Los Santos and spy on a man called De Santa. Chapter II: The Journey of A Master Criminal Miklos arrives in the city of Los Santos to fulfill Weston's assignment. During his stay, he lives with his cousin Thomas in Vespucci Beach. Miklos Lipton *Shadow: After Miklos has settled down in Thomas' apartment, he's visited by Perry, who reveals his "master plan"; '''taking over the entire criminal underworld of Los Santos. Perry explains how he and Miklos could together be the ultimate rulers of the state of San Andreas. Miklos ain't convinced, but promises to think about it. Then he goes to spy on De Santa. After seeing how good life De Santa, a criminal, is living, Miklos decides to team up with Perry. Perry introduces Miklos to Victor Sax, an underboss of the Aztecas. Victor will help Miklos take down the Armenian Mafia. Devin Weston *Labor Shortage: Weston's butler is acting strangely. Devin puts Miklos to follow the butler and assassinate him if needed. *Spy Among Us: Weston is throwing a party, but there's an IAA agent among the guests.. Spying on things. Miklos must identify the spy and make sure they "comes to the after-party". Victor Sax *Ride to Hell: Victor has a plan to weaken the Armenian Mafia. If they start a gang war between the Lost MC and Drebin Family, they will suffer a blow, since they're doing business with both biker gangs. Miklos disguises himself as a Lost member and destroys 5 Drebin Family vans. *I Believe I Can Fly: Miklos must sneak in the airfield of Armenian Mafia, steal a plane full of weapons and then crash it. *Blockheads: Victor has more plans to help Miklos take over the Mafia. He sends Miklos to the lumber yard in Paleto Forest to assassinate a high-ranking member. Thomas Lipton *Night Out: Thomas brings Miklos downtown to relax and have some fun, but after heavy drinking, they get in trouble with Marabunta Grande. *Casual Walk: Thomas is afraid to go to work, because of Marabunta. Miklos escorts him to his workplace and defeats all enemies on sight. Cpt. Otto Matic *Eagles Cry: Sargent Matic has been promoted to a captain. No time for celebration, though; Merryweather cargo plane has been hijacked and it must be taken down. Victor Sax *O, Brother, Where Art Thou?: Armenians have murdered Victor's brother. He rushes to personally kill them all during their drug deal in Tongva Hills.. of course, he gets in trouble and Miklos must save him. Perry Harris *Armenian Dream: Miklos storms Armenians hideout during their emergency meeting. After a shootout, Miklos makes a deal with the capo Alan Nazarian. Miklos spares the gang, and helps them with financial problems if they fall under his control. Chapter III: Can't Buy Me Love Now when he has Armenian Mafia under his control, Miklos puts his target on Los Santos Triads. Perry Harris *Know Your Enemy: Perry suggests Miklos to get to know his enemy. Miklos sneaks in the Triad hangout and places several wiretaps around the house. *Rightful Protector: One of Miklos gang's new assets is under attack. Victor Sax *Calm Before The Storm: The Lost and Drebin Family know it was actually the Aztecas who set up the gang war between them. And they're coming to get some payback! Alan Nazarian *Put Out My Flames With Gasoline: Alan wants to get revenge on Triads for stealing his drugs (though this isn't so sure it was them). Triad leader, Tatsu Hsiang is having a party at her mansion in Richman. Alan sends Miklos to attend the party, sneak inside the mansion and burn her office. *A Train To East Los Santos: Miklos accompanies Alan when he goes to meet his Puerto Rican dealers. The dealers are anything but friendly with Alan, though, so they must be chased down and killed. *My Hero: Some gangsters (Alan thinks Triads) have stolen Alan's Entity FX and taken it to their safehouse in El Burro Hights. Miklos goes get it back, and finds out the robbers have also kidanapped actress Jenni Taylor. Miklos takes Jenni to safety in Thomas' house. Jenni Taylor *Housewarming: Jenni reveals that her kidnappers were members of Marabunta Grande. And to both her and Thomas' horror, Marabunta is coming to get them. Miklos must defend the house from them. Cpt. Otto Matic *Pain Train: Otto puts Miklos in charge of guarding a train transporting a valuable artifact. Train isattacked, and Miklos tries to banish the intruder. The train crashes into another train and Miklos passes out. Alan Nazarian *Attack on Triad: Alan sends Miklos to steal a truck, rig it with a bomb and ram it into a Triad warehouse. *Quiet Like A Ham: Miklos must break in the Triad owned Raven Slaughterhouse, and assassinate an Ukrainian mob boss, Hugo Yacksley, who witnessed Miklos stealing the truck and is about to reveal it to the Triads. Thomas Lipton *Hide And Seek: Miklos has taken Jenni and Thomas to safety, but as a busy man, Thomas just can't hide all day long, so Miklos must sneak him out of the safehouse to do his businesses in Los Santos. They also get some Jenni's stuff from her apartment. Perry Harris *Crouching Triad, Hidden Lipton: Miklos takes part in the Triad fight night. If he wins, Tatsu Hsiang will surrender. Chapter IV: Manage the Expectations During his journey, Miklos has briefly interacted with the mysterious organization NightHawk several times. Now it's clear they're getting interested of Miklos, but what are their plans for him? Cpt. Otto Matic *Point And Click: Otto forgives Miklos for not being able to defend the train and has a new assignment. He orders Miklos to lead a soldier squad and attack the Kortz Center. There, the situation quickly gets out of the hand and a shootout begins. While the others fight, Miklos chases the IAA agents in the labyrinth. Lincoln Jones *Win-Win Situation: Miklos recieves a phone call from Lincoln Jones , the CEO of NightHawk. Jones says they've been watching Miklos' every step and think he's the right person to do some "errands" for the organization. If he refuses, Jenni and Thomas will be killed, so Miklos don't have a much choice. To prove his usefulness, Miklos needs to find and kill a bunch of hoodlums that have been harming NightHawk's businesses. *Sample Test: Lincoln sends Miklos to an abandoned cargo ship, where he must defuse a bomb, placed by Lincoln to test how quick Miklos is. *Manhunt: Miklos must find and kill Claude Derrington, who's no useful for the NightHawk anymore. Thomas Lipton *Family Ties: Lincoln Jones hires Miklos to break into Bolingbroke Penitentiary and blow up a cell containing a former NightHawk informant. Thomas suggests asking Miklos' father, Michael, to help breaking into the penitentiary. Miklos doesn't like the idea, he and Michael ain't exactly very close. They don't even know where he lives. Thomas remembers something and guides Miklos while he drives. Michael Lipton *Sightseers: Michael agrees to help his son. First, they need a plan, so they got to the penitentiary and look around the place. *Tick Tick Tick Boom: Miklos heads to Davis Quartz to steal some explosives. Lincoln Jones *Penitentiary Breakout: Miklos sneaks into Bollingbroke Penitentiary, sets up the bombs, detonates them, kills the informant and escapes from the scene. Tatsu Hsiang *Bad Boys Running Wild: One of the Triad drug dealers has betrayed his masters and must be eliminated. Miklos finds this dealer and then chases him around Los Santos on foot, on a car, and on a boat. *No Hard Feelings: Tatsu sends Miklos to find a drug stash, owned by a trio of notorious dealers. Tatsu Hsiang/Alan Nazarian *Things Get Complex: It's revealed, that the drugs belong to the Armenians and Tatsu wants to end their businesses. But that's not all. Alan Nazarian is angry at Miklos for (unwittingly) stealing his stash for the Triads, but will forgive him if he kills Tatsu. Miklos then has two options: **'A: Kill Alan'. After he's killed, the Triads take over Nazarian businesses and Tatsu leaves to China. Miklos' ties to Armenians are cut. **'B: Kill Tatsu'. After she's killed, Alan thanks Miklos and becomes his friend. Miklos' ties to Triads are cut. Perry Harris *Backstabbed: Perry explains, that the NightHawk has stolen a new Merryweather helicopter. They're keeping it at Los Santos International Airport and Cpt. Matic has given orders to destroy it. Miklos heads to the airport and blows up the chopper. Miklos then returns to the headquarters and something unexpected happens: Matic reveals that he never ordered to destory the chopper, and Perry has "proof" that Miklos has been behind Merryweather's recent problems and failed operations. Matic then fires Miklos. Chapter V: And Then There Were None... Perry Harris betrayed Miklos. Aztecas turn against him. What consequences might this have? Lincoln Jones *Your Reward: Lincoln and Perry meet at the Lombak Tower. Lincoln says, that the penitentiary heist went as planned, but since Miklos ain't the ultimate crime kingpin anymore and he killed some of his men at the airport, instead of paying for the job, he puts a bounty on Miklos. Miklos Lipton *Rage: Miklos declares war on Perry. He tries to convince Victor Sax to help him, but Victor has already teamed up with Perry. Victor orders his men to kill Miklos, who has to defend himself. Note: '''To unlock the final storyline mission, the player must complete 25 Gang Wars. Michael Lipton *Final Task: Miklos starts planning how to take down Perry, but he then hears news; Perry and his men have taken over Fort Zancudo and they let no one pass the gates expect Miklos. Michael, Jenni and Thomas tell Miklos to go and stop, which he agrees to do. Miklos defeats the troops Perry has sent against him and makes his way to Matic's office. Perry holds Matic on gunpoint and Miklos demands to know why he betrayed him. Perry then reveals, that he actually isn't '''Perry Harris, but Tony Meech, Miklos' friend who supposedly died in Afghanistan. He has gone through a plastic surgery to cover his scars he got in the explosion that "killed him". He swore revenge to Miklos for leaving him alone behind the enemy lines during the fateful operation. In surprisingly short period he managed to make a plan that would be Miklos' doom. He planned to ally several high-profile criminals and then turn them against Miklos. But he made a mistake.. He underestimated Miklos. Bummer. Perry/Tony escapes with Matic as his hostage to Mount Chilliad with Miklos on his tail. Miklos Lipton *No Easy Way Out: Miklos chases Perry/Tony up to the Chilliad and kills him. Category:King of The Hill Category:Missions in King of The Hill